Bivalent compounds with opiate agonist, antagonist, or mixed agonist/antagonist ligands at each end of a variable length polymeric spanner are synthesized. The newly constructed pharmacophores are used as structural probes to investigate inter-receptor distances and cooperative effects between proximal opiate binding sites in guinea pig ileum tests. In vivo analgesia assays and comparative monovalent test are also conducted.